


Thunderstorms

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober Mystrade 2020, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, Thunderstorms, You do not have permission to post to another site, You do not have permission to translate, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Greg loved them, Mycroft dislikes them.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wadda ya know, I missed one! Reading back through my flufftober 2020 prompts and realised there were only thirty! This is no 31, which should have been 28 I think. And there was I all chuffed that I'd completed it. I had, I'd just forgot to post this little gem.

It’s Greg’s favourite noise to fall asleep with. He even has it on an app. Rain on the window, rumbles in the air, flashes of light arcing across the window, it’s all nice to emphasize the safety inside, the comfort of the bed. Mycroft doesn’t share his husband’s love of such wild phenomena. For him it is unpredictable, uncontrollable, out of his purview. Thunderstorms therefore send him a little bit off kilter. For Greg they are soothing, grounding. Balancing. Water finds the lowest point after all. For Mycroft however, the sounds of the air booming with electricity isn’t as relaxing. It sets him on edge.

Greg does have the answer though. Under a duvet in their comfortable bed, electric blanket making everything warm and comforting, he gathers Mycroft into his arms, soothing his husband against his own body, the heat calming and settling him. He knows Mycroft loves this togetherness, this intimacy without the pressure of having to perform. Skin on skin feels delicious, and roaming hands transmit affectionate caresses, snuffling kisses on delicate skin of neck and shoulder only emphasise the point. ‘ _I love you’_ is in every action, every movement. 

They fall asleep sometime around midnight, and the storm blows itself out by morning. The ground is fresh and clean, the trees sans leaves and the odd dead branch, but nothing too destructive. They lie there in each other’s embrace until late, cuddling close. There are some things money cannot buy, and Mycroft’s dislike of storms and Greg’s love of them is a priceless mirror that serves to remind both men how they fit into each other’s life. Their souls intertwine, and they are each the missing jigsaw piece that completes the other’s picture, the tessellation that completes the mosaic. 

If it was the storm that was Sherinford that brought them to this point, it is the safe harbour of Greg’s embrace that has taken them forward. 


End file.
